Nervios
by Del amor y mil demonios
Summary: Estaba nerviosa, demasiado. Jamás se había sentido así y Jack no sabía qué otra cosa decirle para que se calmara. Pero un jueves a las tres de la madrugada puede cambiar todo e incluso hacer que encontrara las palabras perfectas.


Se despertó porque algo golpeaba contra la ventana y no la dejaba descansar en paz; aparentemente, cuando más necesitaba dormir era cuando menos podía hacerlo, porque todos necesitaban algo o solamente venían para saber cómo estaba y si quería salir. Pero ahora, a las tres de la mañana de un jueves, ¿quién podía molestarla? ¡Por favor que pare ya!

Quería levantarse de la cama pero todo el cuerpo le pesaba demasiado como para intentar moverse un poco en la cama y ver qué era lo que provocaba aquel ruido tan molesto que estaba alterando todos sus nervios y sacándola de la paz que necesitaba para arrancar la mañana del viernes con el mejor humor que era capaz de tener. Todos sabían que Elsa nunca solía ser muy alegre por las mañanas durante los días de semana porque odiaba levantarse tan temprano y aguantar el frío insoportable que se extendía por todo el campus cubriendo todo de blanco. Le encantaba el invierno, sí, eso era innegable. Pero mucho más le gustaría si no tuviera que estudiar para todos aquellos exámenes finales que la estaban sacando completamente de quicio.

¡Elsa! – pudo escuchar.

Dios no, Jack a esta hora no. Y mucho menos sabiendo que, si lo dejaba entrar, se quedaría toda la noche despierta y al otro día no sería capaz de tomar ningún libro de la biblioteca y leer algo convenciéndose de que podría estudiar. Ansiaba dejarlo pasar y que se acostara allí junto a ella, reír un poco, sacarse el mal humor; pero por otro lado, todo su cerebro le gritaba que ni se le ocurriera levantarse a abrirle la ventana porque en la mañana se arrepentiría a más no poder… Bien, hoy era un día en el que dejó de lado todo lo que su cabeza podía llegar a decirle y saltó de la cama para abrir de par en par la ventana; rápidamente volvió a refugiarse entre las frazadas. Giró su rostro y vio que la cabellera blanca comenzaba a asomarse con dificultad; debía de estar tan congelado por haber pasado tanto tiempo afuera que le dio lastima, corrió las frazadas dándole el permiso para que se acostara junto a ella.

Al fin te despiertas, estuve como una hora tirando bolas de nieve a la ventana… Te extrañaba. – dijo mientras se acostaba sobre el acolchado y la abrazaba.

¿Mucho?

Mucho. – afirmó.

Se apretó más contra Jack, inhaló su olor y se transportó a otro lugar lejos de allí. A las primeras vacaciones en donde se encontraron por casualidad. El iba con Kristoff a pasar dos semanas en la montaña: vida al aire libre y desconectarse de todo el estrés que le provocaba la universidad. La vida misma. Lo único que habían llevado era una cámara para sacar algunas fotos de los increíbles paisajes que se desarrollaban alrededor de ambos, aumentando una magia que existía solo para quienes se atrevían a respetar la naturaleza del bosque.

En fin, se habían encontrado por puro destino, porque un día los dos hombres tuvieron que ir a comprar cosas al centro del pueblo en donde Anna y Elsa se encontraban haciendo exactamente lo mismo, salvo que ellas estaban pasando las vacaciones en la pequeña casa que sus padres habían comprado allí años atrás. Quizás allí fue cuando nació todo lo que sentía ahora por Jack, pero había tardado.

¿Estás bien? Sé que querías estudiar, pero hace días que estas aquí, encerrada estudiando y te extraño.

Sí, estoy bien. También te extrañaba y sé que estuve muy ocupada y que casi no estuvimos juntos los últimos días… Pero vamos a tener todas las vacaciones y es el último esfuerzo del año.

Lo sé y no te culpo… Simplemente vine a ver cómo estaba mi novia. Tengo que preocuparme por ti, las reglas lo exigen. Sino ni siquiera estaría aquí, quería que lo sepas. – bromeó depositando un suave beso en su mejilla.

Ya cállate, Jack. ¿Trajiste helado?

Claro que sí, ¿qué clase de persona sería si no le trajera helado a la persona que más lo ama? Chocolate y dulce de leche con nuez.

Le extendió el pote y una cuchara que tenía guardada en algún bolsillo de la campera y vio devorarse el helado entero sin dedicarle siquiera una mirada. Notó por primera vez los nervios que sentía por toda esta situación de los exámenes y, quizás lo que más la alteraba, saber que en estas vacaciones conocería a sus padres. Entendía que eso pudiera sacarla de sus casillas más de una vez porque quería caerles bien a sus suegros; Jack le había repetido todos los días que no tenía de qué preocuparse, sus papás la amarían de la misma forma en la que él lo hacía. Intentaba ayudarla y Elsa lo sabía; él era una persona maravillosa y quien más la había cuidado apenas la conoció, ayudándola con todo y a sobrellevar todas las situaciones en las que estuvo a punto de sufrir ataques de pánico. Con su calma y toda la serenidad que le traspasaba mediante la sonrisa sacaba todo lo que la atormentaba y podía seguir adelante hasta que caía nuevamente en el pozo y, como siempre, Jack le extendía ambos brazos y la rescataba.

Admiró cada centímetro de ella mientras encendía la televisión con un volumen moderado para que Anna no se despertara por nada, ya que sería capaz de levantarlo de la cama y tirarlo por la misma ventana por la que le costó tanto subir. No estaba, que digamos, muy dispuesta a ver a su hermana en la cama en donde solía dormir ella cada vez que tenía algún problema. Seguía detallando cada parte de su rostro con todo el tiempo que la noche les brindaba, el cielo se teñía cada vez más oscuro y en la tela nocturna aparecían pequeñas estrellas que vigilaban cada movimiento que daban, espiaban a Elsa y a toda su hermosura. Teniéndole aquella envidia por ser capaz de estar tan hermosa aunque recién se levantara y no hubiese dormido bien hace días… Era perfecta. Sus lentos movimientos para llevarse la cuchara llena de helado a la boca y saborearlo con detenimiento, el chocolate era su debilidad y el dulce de leche con nuez era un gusto que él le había hecho probar para que enseguida se adueñara de él. También, de paso, adueñándose de su corazón y dejándolo completamente desnudo frente a la vida que lo golpeaba cada vez más fuerte para que se diera cuenta de que, por primera vez, estaba amando a alguien más de lo que podía amarse a sí mismo.

Y amar a Elsa era algo precioso.

Gracias Jack. – murmuró una vez hubo acabado y le derritó el corazón.

Por ti lo que sea. – se reclinó contra el respaldar de la cama y fingió ver la televisión para que no se molestara por observarla tanto.

Jack…

¿Sí?

Quiero que te quedes toda la noche. – la notó tan mal que las lágrimas llegaron a sus ojos por el dolor que le provocaba verla así y no poder hacer nada.

No pienso irme a ningún lado hasta que te sientas mejor.

La abrazó a su cuerpo y dejó silenciosos besos en su cabello rubio platinado, desparramó caricias por toda su espalda y tarareó una dulce canción para que se le pasara un poco aquello que le iba matando la felicidad poco a poco. Era inútil volver a decirle que sus padres la amarían porque iba a decirle que era un mentiroso, que decía aquello para hacerla sentir mejor y sus papás jamás la querrían como nuera. Tampoco él entendía por qué decía todo eso, si era perfecta a ojos de cualquiera. La chica que todos querrían tener como novia, y sabía que era un afortunado por tenerla.

Les hablé a mis papás de ti ayer… Me preguntaron cómo eras, física y personalmente. Solo pude decir que eras increíble porque creí que era la palabra que podía abarcar ambos conceptos aunque se quedara corta.

¿Qué?

Me llamaron… Están ansiosos y con nervios. Quieren conocerte y no pueden aguantar una semana más, incluso dejaron de trabajar unos días antes para poder tener todo listo y saber qué haríamos. Idear algo para que no te aburrieras en aquel pueblo de mala muerte. – lo miraba incrédula y a punto de matarlo – Le dije que eras como un día de primavera: durante la salida del sol, sorprendías a cualquiera por lo hermosa que eres, por todo el brillo que irradias tan solo mostrando aquella sonrisa una sola vez. Podrías matar a cualquiera sonriendo con todo ese amor y felicidad que sentís por la vida. A medida que pasa el día, en primavera, te vas mostrando más cálida de lo que eres al principio, entras en confianza rápidamente pero te cuesta muchísimo soltarte por más que hace años conozcas a la gente… Eres calmada y tranquila, por donde se te mire hay algo hermoso que apreciar. El atardecer es todavía mejor, porque estás relajada y más cálida, dulce y divertida. Realmente eres tú. Y en el anochecer terminas de enamorar a quien te conoce porque en un solo día, de cualquier estación pero más de primavera, puedes conquistar al mundo entero con tu personalidad. Después de todo, me enamoré de ti en un día, Elsa.

Me sobrevaloras. No soy así de ninguna forma…

Nadie te sobrevalora, simplemente te vemos tal y cual eres. Tú eres la que se tira abajo. Puedo jurarte por lo que más amo en este mundo, y me refiero a ti, que mis padres van a amarte y no querrán que te vuelvas después una semana. Y espero que también los ames…

Voy a amarlos.

Entonces deja de preocuparte, no te compliques tanto.

Ahí estaba, por eso y millones de cosas más lo amaba. Porque en menos de una hora logró despreocuparla de todo lo que tenía en mente y lo único importante era rendir los exámenes de la próxima semana para poder pasar cinco días en la casa de los padres de Jack y luego irse a esquiar a Dinamarca junto a Anna y Kristoff. Luego de esa charla, en la que el único que habló fue Jack, no sólo se enamoró todavía más sino que también retomó todo ese coraje que tenía mientras se abrazaba un poco más a aquel cuerpo que le traspasaba calor a su alma de una forma imposible de explicar.

Te amo tanto, Jack.

Yo también, Elsa y siempre será así.

Y después, cayó rendida reuniendo todo el sueño que hace días venía acumulando para poder dormir ahora con su propio guardián que la cuidaba de todas las pesadillas que la acosaban. Con él no tenía por qué tenerle miedo a la vida. Porque Jack era la vida que le faltaba vivir.


End file.
